


An in-tents proposal

by fortytworedvines



Series: Trefoils are forever [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, because fuck you canon, fluffy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: On a rainy camp morning, Bernie asks a question





	An in-tents proposal

Bernie woke, slowly, to the sound of rain drumming on the tent roof.

  
‘Morning,’ Serena said, smiling at her lazily, 'I’m very glad it’s you on cook duty this morning.’

  
'And to think i could have spent this week in the comfort of our house.’ Bernie grinned, leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. 'I’m a sucker for a pretty face.’ She climbed reluctantly out of her sleeping bag and started rooting around her belongings.

  
'Four years together and you still aren’t tidy,’ Serena observed.

  
Bernie shot her a cheeky grin. 'You love me anyway.’ She found what she was looking for, set a small box in the gap between their pillows.

  
Serena stared at it, then her. 'Bernie?’

  
A voice sounded, crossly, outside. 'Bernie, are you coming?’

  
'In a minute,’ she called back, 'Just asking Serena to marry me.’

  
There was a chorus of shrieks. 'What did she say?!’

  
Serena opened the box and gazed at the sapphire ring inside. She wiped her glistening eyes and reached for Bernie.

  
'Yes, of course!' Their kiss was to the accompaniment of the cheers of the girls.


End file.
